The invention relates to boxes as well as to blanks from which the boxes are made.
In particular, the present invention relates to bipartite boxes as well as blanks for manufacturing the same, these particular bipartite boxes being of the type which has an inner container and an outer tubular guide surrounding the inner container and supporting the latter for movement with respect to the outer tubular guide.
The bipartite box of the invention may be made of any suitable sheet material such as cardboard, corrugated cardboard or other sheet material. This bipartite box of the invention consists of an outer jacket-like part which is of a tubular configuration and which surrounds and supports for movement the inner container which is of a box-like construction and which is intended to be totally or partly withdrawn from the outer tubular part when materials are removed from the box or added thereto.
The invention relates in particular to a bipartite box wherein the inner container and outer tubular guide are at least initially detachably connected with each other.
Boxes of this latter general type have already been proposed. For example, in this connection reference may be made to the German publication OS (Offenlegungschrift) No. 1,934,359. However, such previously known boxes have a disadvantage in that when the inner container part and the outer tubular guide are displaced one with respect to the other, there is unavoidably produced at a side of the inner container an opening which results in a direct permanent communication between the interior of the inner container and the outer space. As a result, when it is desired to situate in the inner container a material such as a fine powder or other granular material, such goods easily becomes unavoidably and undesirably emptied from the box through the permanent communication of the interior of the container with the outer atmosphere.
Moreover, the external appearance of such a box suffers inasmuch as one of the sides thereof is incomplete.